The Gremory Clan Heir is Back!
by WildCardFool
Summary: Slight Au. Rias has another older brother who was on a training trip. Starting at the wedding Salton the Gremory heir is going to help his little sister in some of her journeys. Strong Oc and peerage but not Godlike (Relative like DBZ). Slightly Stronger/Smarter/Less Perverted Issei. Slight Crack! Multi X-Over
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, this is my second fic. My first one was trash. I used to be TheInformer109, but I forgot my password... yeah. This story is only to satisfy my desire to write for a bit so don't expect frequent updates. They probably won't even be consistent. The best way to follow this story's updates is to just follow the story and check it every now and then. Heck, this story probably won't even be that good. My first story that I abandoned very quickly sucked. It just did. I didn't even think it out, and I'm going to try and remedy that. That is to say, my Oc and his peerage will change the plot, but I'm still reading it so I will probably make plot mistakes that jack up the rest of the plot. Do notify if so, and I'll try not to mess things up that bad… Don't worry, they won't fight all of the main character's battles, but they will help every now and then.

Disclaimer: I will only do this in this chapter. I do not own any of this except the things I make up.

Note: I did in fact change one peerage member because the one I had planned was stupid. The one I replaced is still an OC but he's different.

* * *

"Alright, I think I see the head! Yes, there it is! Push Ms. Gremory!" A nurse encouraged a woman with short brown hair lying on the hospital bed. If you couldn't tell, the woman is giving birth right now.

"Shit, this is all your fault you bastard!" The normally kind and calm Venelana Gremory shouted in pain as she mutilated her husbands hand.

Lord Gremory (What, they didn't name him yet!) merely sat next to his wife, his worry over the new child slightly dulling the pain of his now useless chunk of flesh that used to be his hand. There was nothing he could do except wait until his second son's birth.

This was very important for his whole family, because his first son, Sirzechs, had become Lucifer, one of the four great satans of the underworld, therefore forfeiting his right as the heir to the Gremory clan. That meant that this next son would be his new heir. Well, you had to be at least 15 to be the official heir to your clan, but he was sure his son would survive that long.

Lord Gremory turned to his son, Sirzechs Lucifer who was waiting with his wife, Grayfia in preparation of what was about to happen.

Venelana was a Bael, so she had the Power of Destruction. This tended to get… well, destructive during childbirth, as Sirzechs had proved. Hence the reason why they were in a hospital owned by the Gremory family. They didn't want another birth like Sirzechs' was.

There was a reason the movie Godzilla was made, after all. It was based off a true event of pure destruction.

"Alright, Sirzechs get ready. It's gonna happen any second now." Lord Gremony warned his son as he cast the most powerful barrier he knew.

"Got you, Tou-san. Wow, I'm going to be an older brother!" Sirzechs finally realized, panicking before Grayfia hit him in the head.

"Focus on the job Sirzechs!" Sirzechs nodded fearfully in reply before concentrating, crackling demonic energy coagulating in his hands.

"Oh, there's the head, get ready ma'am." The nurse warned as Venelana started to glow a bright red.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Power of Destruction blew from her hands towards the roof.

"Grrrrr…" Sirzechs managed to fire off his own Power of Destruction in time and counter his mother's, but his was slowly being pushed back. True, he couldn't unleash his true power in fear of the surrounding environment surviving, but the fact that his mother could push back a Satan, Lucifer at that was just awe-inspiring.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The nurse stated, relieved that it was finally over as Venelana's Power of Destruction cut off, letting her and Sirzechs recover from their ordeal.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" Venelana gasped as she saw the baby, her son, she vaguely realized somewhere in her subconscious.

He had crimson hair that was the trademark of the Gremory's, and bright blue eyes as well.

"Let me see him." Lord Gremony carefully took his son from his wife, acting as if the slightest bump would set off the apocalypse. Sirzechs and Grayfia crowded around too, aww-ing and cooing at their new little brother (in law in Grayfia's case).

"He's going to be very strong someday. How can he not, considering who his family is?" Lord Gremony chuckled as he fondly looked at his son.

"I think I'm going to name him Salton. You are okay with that, aren't you dear?" Venelana's tone grew dangerous as she ended her sentence, causing Lord Gremory to nod very fast.

Sirzechs smirked and was about to make the whipping motion behind his parent's back before Grayfia hit the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward.

"Salton, you are going to be the head of the Gremory clan one day. You'll be the strongest Gremory ever, I promise you!" Salton laughed at this, making Lord Gremory chuckle.

He would do his best to fulfill his promise, and he had a feeling that Salton would too.

7 Years Later

"Alright, Salton, I'm going to be giving you your first lessons on the Power of Destruction. Are you ready?" Venelana asked her son, who looked excited and was tapping his left hand to his leg, a habit he did whenever he was excited.

Salton had grown a lot in 7 years. His crimson hair had grown to the back of his neck, and he was wearing a black coat (Coat of Midnight from SAO) with a crimson undershirt, signifying his allegiance to the Gremory clan.

"Alright, Rias is watching, as well as learning, so do your best!" If there was anything that Venelana knew would motivate Salton, it was the fact that Rias was watching. He loved his sister like almost nothing else in the world, and the fact that she would be learning from this as well would definitely motivate him.

Off to the side Rias was sitting on a bench, kicking her small 6 year old legs back and forth yelling, "Go Onii-san! You can do it!" in a way that Venelana swore had to be illegal. Later on when Serafall saw a video of this she just fainted muttering "Too...much...moe."

"Right. Now then, just copy me." Venelana proceeded to blast a tree into smithereens. It wasn't that the Power of Destruction was hard to teach. It was just hard to explain.

Salton knew this and narrowed his eyes, holding his palms out and concentrating. Demonic energy started gathering there before blasting off in a narrow burst about 2 meters long. It then started coagulating there until it made a sphere.

Everyone just stared at the sphere which stayed hovering there with dropped jaws.

Salton eventually tried moving the sphere back and forth, before making it into different shapes like a cube, pyramid, etc.

"Wow, I'm going to have to experiment with this!" Salton didn't get down by the fact that 2 meters seemed to be his limit. There were still a lot of things he could do with it. Maybe not quite as many as if it didn't explode (Looking at YOU, Green Lantern!) but he could definitely work with it. (AN: I'm not gonna rip off Green Lantern for all his powers. I don't even know much about it, so don't flame about how this should be a Green Lantern crossover. Just in case.)

Salton watched as his Power of Destruction faded away before he suddenly stumbled forward. Rias had jumped on him and was now trying to drag him to her room to watch anime with her. That was one of her favorite pastimes and one of their best bonding methods. Besides, it's not like Salton could say no to her.

"Dang it, Onii-san!" Salton roared to the heav-err, sky, "I blame you for this!"

The maids all giggled at the now familiar sight of the (unofficial) clan heir being dragged by his younger sister. It was always amusing watching the famed super devil Lucifer himself cry about how his little brother had stolen his little sister from him.

In Tokyo, the Human World (Duh)

Sirzechs shivered as he drank his cappuccino. "No, Salton, I'm sorry! Don't tell Grayfia" He cried crocodile tears before stopping suddenly as he saw a shadow loom over him.

"Don't let him tell me what, Sirzechs?" The named super devil turned around.

"Oooh, heeey Grayfia. What are you doing there?" He slowly stepped back, away from the displeased silver-haired maid.

"Gaaaaaah! Not the head!"

People all over the street turned to stare at the crimson-haired man being dragged away by the silver-haired woman.

5 1/2 Years Later

Salton is walking out of a Gremory clan forest breathing heavily and bleeding slightly from several places on his body. This is not, in fact, uncommon to see, as during the day he goes to do personal training in the heart of the Gremory forests where no one powerful enough to survive the monsters there bother to go, as besides training they can acquire elsewhere, there's nothing useful there.

Salton, on the other hand, trains there just to keep the element of surprise, although fires and explosions have become relatively more frequent there.

His appearance has changed greatly, him still having the black coat and red undershirt, but a rifle can be seen slung on his back, he has an ammo belt wrapped around his shoulder diagonally, and a metallic sword hilt can be seen clipped to his belt. He's wearing black pant. His hair has grown longer, between his shoulder blades but tied up into a ponytail (Kenshin's hairstyle from Rurouni Kenshin).

Salton sighed as he stepped back into the clan mansion. "Whew, that was nice. Maybe now I can start finding peerage members soon. I'm getting pretty far behind the others my age." He got washed up for dinner and walked into the dining room and sat down with the rest of the family.

When he did he noticed someone that wasn't part of their family sitting next to Rias.

"Hey, Rias, who is your new friend?" He asked surprised. She wasn't anybody they knew, that was for certain. He could only take so many introductions to other important people, but he was sure her face would at least ring a bell in his memory.

The mentioned girl had fairly long black hair and violet eyes, wearing a worn yet well-cared for miko outfit.

"Oh, her name's Akeno Himejima and she's going to be my queen when I get my evil pieces in half a year!" Rias excitedly chirped out. Everybody watched Salton for his reaction, Rias and Akeno worried, and the rest of the family for pure amusement purposes.

They were not disappointed. Salton just froze, the smile still on his face, before he managed to mutter something very quietly, twitching every now and then. The most the adults could make out was "Behind...that much?...catch up…"

Salton stood up abruptly, catching most of the people present off guard, before turning to his parents.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, I would like your permission to go on a long trip to gather and train my peerage. I feel like I'm already behind enough, but with Rias starting her peerage I'm gonna need more manpower to protect them." He stated, getting a "Hey, we can protect ourselves!" From his sister, accompanied by a nod from Akeno, who hadn't said anything yet.

Venelana and Lord Gremory looked at each other for a bit before nodding. "Alright, just be back before your sister gets married to Riser. We can't having you miss that."

Salton winced slightly at that, getting a worried look from Rias and Akeno, who hadn't heard of this yet. (Rias doesn't know Riser yet, so she's gonna be okay with it as long as he's a cool guy. Which he isn't, but what'cha gonna do?)

"Right, I'll accept those terms." '_And find a loophole for a way out of that marriage. Riser's a serious asshole. And he's only 11 and a half!'_ Salton sat back down and ate his dinner, before saying goodnight and sleeping in his own room for the last time in a long time.

The next morning everyone piled at the door to say their final farewells to Salton. Sirzechs was crying about his Otouto leaving him, Grayfia actually let him and said goodbye. Lord Gremony talked about how proud of Salton he was while Venelana was crying a bit and nodding. Rias had jumped onto him and was telling him that he had better be back before she got into college, which he promised with a smile. Akeno just hung around the doors, feeling that she couldn't intrude on this private moment without actually knowing the guy, which he didn't.

After Venelana gave him the last of his supplies and he finished saying farewell Salton used a magic circle to teleport to Adjuka's lab in his mansion.

"Hey, Oji-san, did I get any responses?" Ajuka turned from a machine he was looking at to look at Salton.

"Yeah, sending out peerage advertisements across dimensions. I don't even know how you did it." Actually Ajuka did. Apparently Salton could travel across dimensions by concentrating his super-potent Power of Destruction to rip a minor hole in the dimensional barriers to travel to another dimension. This had no almost no use in battle though because it had a 1 day cooldown before the space-time continuum stabilised, and there weren't any empty dimensions he could use as a battleground. In fact, he made this technique solely for getting peerage members, which was apparently successful.

"Anyways, you got… 5 requests to join your peerage." Salton's jaw dropped. That was a third of a regular peerage where all the members were worth one piece!

"Right… I should be going. See you Oji-san. Dimension Rip!" In a flash, Salton was gone.

"See you later gaki… Now, where did I put screwdriver?" Ajuka walked back over to the machine he had been fixing.

* * *

"Hmm… so you're the devil I summoned? Please help my friend! His soul is being used for a seal, and I think with this his humanity can take his soul's place. Just let him live again!"

* * *

"I've taught my students all that I can, and as they leave for the mainland I grow tired. They can teach the next generation, but what about me? I crave adventure!"

* * *

"You're not quite what I thought a devil would look like. Ah well, the government killed my student and successor. I have nothing left in this world. It's time to experience something new!"

* * *

"My task is done. I feel the darkness growing, and I feel that being a devil will help me control it."

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore. I'm back to my original form, but everyone else has died. I need something, new, variety."

* * *

"Can you really help me? Can you help me with this gift of mine?"

* * *

"I called you here so you could give me a purpose in my life. Make me a devil, I will help you rise above all others! Be my light, so I can be your shadow! Be my King, so I can be your Shield!" (This is the peerage member I changed.)

* * *

"Inventory, stats… all of this is the key to my survival, yet my curse as well… help me survive and make it until the bitter end in this world!"

* * *

6 Years Later...

* * *

AN: Well, that was the prologue. Those quotes were all of his peerage members. You can guess, and I'll reward with a fake cookie! 3 of those are integrated into the Dxd world, but only 1 of them is an Oc. 8 pages. Not bad for my first real fic. Yes, I'm disowning my actual first one. It didn't deserve to be on fanfiction. I can't even delete it because I forgot my password to my email as well. I didn't use it much, it was just for when I was younger. Review! Help me get better! Salton's peerage is full, by the way, so please don't try to suggest anyone.


	2. Chapter 1: Yakitori Did WHAT!

AN: Well, this is the next chapter of The Gremory Clan Heir is Back!. In this chapter Salton makes a fairly dramatic return with his completed peerage and… you have to read to find out. Once more, flames will be put out with Mega Blastoise's Hydro Cannon and the only disclaimer this story is in the prologue. To get their simply search this story and click on the link to this story. It should be the first page that comes up. Suffixes are just off except for familial titles because that's basically just saying something like "Bye Dad!". I don't really know. I use them, just not too often. Sorry. Also, in response to the things I feel that some of you are no doubt thinking about how he could tear the dimensional gap at the age of 12 think this. Because he has a range he has to use his Power of Destruction in he can concentrate and compress it. Because of this to tear the dimensional gap between universes he had to concentrate 4/5ths of his then High Class devil reserves into one single point. Not enough to make a black hole, but poking a tiny hole in the barrier. This will then get bigger for a nano-second as the world tries to repair it before sucking them in. This WILL leave him exhausted and thus is not battle-worthy like some seriously broken Naruto characters. Damn you Kishimoto...

Review Replies: I will only reply to the reviews at the time of this chapter's writing. If you reviewed after that, sorry. I still acknowledge your review.

davycrockett100: Thanks for your review. It's nice that someone actually appreciated that

somewhat decent chapter. I still think I should have written it, and this chapter better…

staemme01: Read and find out. Seriously, just scroll down about 2 microsoft word pages. Nice to know that you guessed though. Nevermind. You got it. BLAST OF THE INTERNET COOKIE! There you go. Cookie. Have fun with it.

Ragna: There is actually a poll on my profile now about Salton's pairings. I will say this now. Issei will still have Rias, Akeno, and Asia. The others may or may not stay with him.

Finally, thank you for all of your reviews!

Wow, I'm pathetic.

* * *

"Tch…" Salton walked with a limp to the dining table in his new house followed by a blue and green eyed orange-haired girl with a giant sword as long as she is tall on her shoulder.

"She's getting better with her sword Mihawk. Are you sure that thing isn't that heavy, cause it hurts like a spear of light when it's thrown at you." The mentioned spanish-looking man stopped sharpening his sword and looked up when he heard his name.

"Well, why didn't you dodge it then Salton? I thought you were better than that." Mihawk stood up, sheathing his sword as he did so. It was enormous, at least 7 feet long with a very abnormally long handguard that made it look like a very big black cross when sheathed.

"I would have, but she threw it at me from half a mile away while I was dealing with some oni that were trying to find some kids to eat. Kids! Still, her throw was impressive. It went through about 5 trees and the hilt grazed me when I dodged. The oni? Not so lucky. Its upper body just… fell off the lower half. Like you when you cut that one fallen angel in half horizontally during that time in Australia and the Chocobo wannabe. Actually, she wasn't really aiming at me, just the Oni. Still, if she missed I was going to punish her and have you up her training to ½ the hellish amount you and Eragon do." Mihawk switched gazes to the orangette when he heard that, making her flinch after a small staring contest. It was as if he was silently scolding her for not missing just so he could up her training.

"Asuna… it was a nice try but our King here refuses to die. Trust me, I heard he argued with Hades when he was close to death once. How did you drive him off again?" Everyone ignored Asuna's protest of "I wasn't trying to kill him!" and leaned toward Salton. A silver-haired man with one blue eye and one red eye leaned forward wearing mage robes with an orb of light floating beside him holding a strange double-sided staff walked over to listen, and leaned forward. This was part of his King's background, after all, with Hades, a God on the Top 10 Strongest Beings list, and Salton never really spoke of that day. Maybe he'd figure out something that would help his control of his own powers from this, you never know.

"Eh, Hades?" Salton mused, "Let me see… well, I, uh…" Salton looked out into the sky to see if there were any storm clouds. There were none, it was as bright as a day could get, the sun was shining, and everything seemed right. Salton looked down at his shadow. Everybody stared at him in disbelief for a second before they saw his shadow nod and felt… something…something powerful disappear, no, not disappear, cloak itself.

A dark brown-haired teenager with brown eyes wearing a blue dress shirt burst into the room. "What was that? Something powerful just disappeared! Code Red! Where is it?!" He looked around before noticing the deadpans of his fellow peerage members and Salton. "Alright… I'll just shut up and stay in this corner here." Everyone nodded and Salton walked over to a window.

He ignored everyone's questioning glances and closed the shades, before repeating the action with the three other windows in the house. He then alerted the rest of the peerage with a minor spell and walked over to the door to hold it open for them. In walked a black-haired 18 year old male with grey eyes wearing a purple kimono, a blue-haired 18 year old guy with silver eyes in a male's school uniform for a school that wasn't Kuoh Academy with a red armband that had SEES on it along with headphones hanging around his neck. The next two people to walk in were older, looking to be in their mid-twenties.

The first one was a brunette with intense brown eyes that looked like they could see everything you did. Not your soul, but more like your past. Why your soul turned out how it did is another way of putting it. He wore a simple tunic yet still managed to look… otherworldly, unnaturally princely even in the simple clothing. It might have had to do with his pointy ears. He had a blue sword attached to his hip, and a shield with the Gremory symbol slung over his back.

The second man looked italian, wearing an all-black suit and pants except for his yellow polo shirt underneath, and his fedora with a yellow stripe going through it. He had a green chameleon on his shoulder like a pirate's parrot, and curly sideburns. Overall, Salton's peerage was… diverse. But most of them came from different universes, so it was understandable.

"Great, you're all here. Minato, how did that fiasco with Hades happen again?" Salton cringed trying to recall it, and Minato closed his eyes, trying to remember, although they could have sworn that he was psyching himself up to actually remember it, not actually trying to remember anything.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, that was a while after you recently unsealed me and made me your Queen. Let me see… I think we were dimension hopping before my Death arcana reacted to something, probably because I had Thanatos equipped, and we were forcefully taken to Hades' palace…" The bluenette trailed off, thinking back to the first time he had seen his King truly scared...

Flashback Start

In a desolate wasteland that just so happens to look like a graveyard there is a palace made of bones. Human bones, angel bones, fallen angel bones, devil bones, vampire bones, mythical creatures that are too many to name them all bones, etc. Majestic looking it stood and directly inside is a throne room with, obviously, a throne. Someone is on that throne, of course. Hades, Greek god of the underworld, a skeleton wearing high priest clothes and giving off a creepy aura to match that of Orochimaru and Aizen themselves (maybe not that bad but close enough).

He felt a rip in the dimensional barrier occur and sighed. It had become common to feel that happen at least twice a month, once leaving the dimension, once returning. Wait. This rip had someone that held something familiar… The power of death. That power belonged to him and his grim reapers, but he hadn't let anyone leave his domain.

"Who DARES use my powers without asking me and begging like the mortal that person better be?!" Hades roared, swiping his hand through the air in front of him creating a rip in the air.

He watched murderously (Sorry for the pun. Get it? Murderously? God of death? No? Fine, back to the story…) as the rip widened and three male figures fell out. Hades soon recognized that they were devils. One was an italian man that looked like he was in the mafia (if only he knew…), the second was a crimson-haired 18-year old pureblood bat (Hades calls devils bats and fallen angel's crows) with a black trench coat on that looked rather queer with the rifle slung on his back. Supernatural beings just don't use guns unless they have no powers (the light guns used by exorcists). So why did he have one?

Hades previous thought was soon forgotten when he saw the last bat. He looked to be about 18-years old, and had peculiar blue hair and silver eyes. But no, what caught Hades' attention was his _power_. Not how **much** power the boy had, although it was immense, no, it was how it **felt**. This was the boy that DARED use the power of death without his permission.

The italian man flipped in midair to land on his feet, but the other two boys weren't fast enough and could only manage a roll to reduce the impact. As they stumbled up onto their feet the crimson-haired pureblood, (Gremory, Hades realized) groaned.

"Where are we this time, can anyone-" He cut himself off abruptly once he opened his eyes and looked around. A silence spread, not the simple mundane silence that was already there, but a **cold** silence, enveloping in its presence.

Hades noticed a sudden change in everyone's demeanor once they felt his aura.

The bluenette brat simply subtly shifted into a ready stance, most likely protected by the fragment of his own power that the brat wielded. The Gremory flared his Power of Destruction briefly into an aura-like manifestation to ward off Hades' aura, but Hades could tell he was tired. He wouldn't last too long in a fight. The italian's eyes gained a steely look as his posture got even crisper, if that was even possible.

These bats were not pampered little things like the other supernaturally aware children their age. They were veterans… well, the bluenette and italian were at least. The bluenette held an aura of experience, as if he had fought them all and would fight this battle as well. It spoke of broken innocence, somebody who made important choices and still didn't know if they were the right ones.

The italian had an air of experience, but not rushed experience that broke a child's innocence before it gradually faded like normal, no, this was the type of experience that only came with age. This italian, he was older than he seemed. And he had also learned from his experiences, he seemed to have the burden of mistakes made in the past that he would not allow to be repeated. Hades could respect that, albeit grudgingly. The man was a bat, after all.

Yet, even though the Gremory hadn't had the time to gain the italian's air of experience, or get his innocence forcefully removed like the bluenette thief's, he was still standing. He might not have experience, but he had something else… what was it… Willpower. Not the sheer survival instinct that all creatures had, no, it was more of a drive to accomplish something. A goal, or a dream, perhaps? No, those would not be presently achievable to the point that the Gremory felt like he needed to get away from this confrontation soon. No, it was most likely a promise to do something. Something that would last through his life, much like a knight promised to always protect his king.

Salton recognized the creepy skeleton. His parents and Sirzechs had told him about all the Top 10 Most Powerful Beings in the World, after all. This was Hades, the eldest God of the Greek main trinity. Salton was scared, but he didn't let it show. After all, even if his whole peerage was here, this God was able to fight on par with Azazel, Michael, and the Four Great Satans all at once! Even if Sirzechs and Ajuka stayed in their normal forms, that was impressive! No, not impressive, terrifying!

Salton took deep breaths to calm himself. It was well-known that Hades hated devils and fallen angels, and his mind raced to figure out why he called them here. Then it struck him. They were going to explore new dimensions, and he had had Minato and Reborn to get ready for combat. Minato had also decided to go for intimidation and equipped Thanatos… the ultimate Death arcana persona… And Hades had felt it… 'We're so screwed.' Was the only thought going through his mind.

"So, Lord Hades… what did you call us here for?" He asked politely, doing his best to keep his fear out of his voice, Minato and Reborn ready to help him at any time. He laughed in his mind. 'They don't know he is, they can tell I fear him, but they still get ready to fight for our lives...'

"What did I call you for? WHAT DID I CALL YOU FOR! You can explain how the blue-haired bat over there is using MY power!" Hades exploded, jabbing his finger furiously at Minato.

"Well, Lord Hades, Minato comes from another dimension where he knew the Death God and he was lent some of his power to-" Hades cut Salton off, the anger still heard but softened, "I don't care WHAT it was for, I just want to know what I'm going to do with you… his King… Did you know that as a byproduct of the evil piece system if the King piece is forcibly removed from the King and destroyed the other pieces all feel excruciating pain before dying from the destruction of the King piece they were all bonded to? I could do that right now…"

Hades' fingers pointed in Salton's direction, before they lowered as he heard Salton speak again, "Yes, you could, but would it not be interesting to see how someone using your power would go in life? Especially someone from another dimension whose King is Sirzechs Lucifers younger brother?" Salton tried to persuade Hades.

"Yes, I suppose it would be interesting, but if I do then- Ack!" A pale hand reached over and grabbed Hades' shoulder. The person the hand belonged to was beautiful, but very pale, almost like a shadow of how she used to be like. That person was Persephone, Hades' wife.

"Dear, I suggest that you do let them go. It's been a long time since I've had any good entertainment, and SOMEONE won't let me go up to the Human world unless it's those months my mother forces you to. You WILL let them go, RIGHT? Just because we don't have a couch doesn't mean I can't order one..." Her grip tightened, and the devils saw Hades' face, er, skull twist into the very shape of fear itself.

"Of course my dear, right away! Heheh. I never planned to keep them anyways…" Hades immediately swept his arm and watched as the three devils fell into the spacial rend he had just created.

"Good." Persephone hugged her husband in gratitude. "Looks like you aren't sleeping on the couch tonight."

Flashback End

"Wait, that's it? Hades got threatened from his wife and he just let you guys go?" The brunette with brown eyes asked, disbelieving.

"Jee-Han, sometimes you just have to understand that the woman is always right, RIGHT GUYS?" Asuna swept her intense gaze around the room, eliciting "Yep!"s and "Absolutely!" from every male in the room except the older men, who just smirked in amusement before nodding slowly.

"I wonder how Issei's doing? Isn't he your sister's Pawn, Salton?" Asuna changed the subject, not exactly radiating sunshines and sparkles, but still having quite a sudden mood change that sent chills down all the teenage boy's spines.

"Yes, it is. He burst in here after we used one of my little Imouto-chan's fliers to ask for him specifically. How many people can honestly say that they trained the Sekiryuutei? Besides, he needs to be a lot stronger before he can protect my sister to my standards, let alone have her hand in marriage." Everyone sweatdropped at Salton's overprotective nature of his sister before the ringing of Salton's phone started playing.

The room suddenly grew silent as Salton checked the Caller Id. It was Issei, calling the number Salton had given his student in common sense in case of emergencies.

His peerage looked at him questioningly before he nodded, causing them to back away to give him some space.

He pressed the answer button and immediately pulled the phone away from his ear.

Issei's voice blared out, "Sensei! Sensei, you have to help! Please, please, just help!" You could hear him almost crying.

Salton put the phone back next to his ear, the mood in the room dampening even more. This did not sound good.

"What is it Issei? How bad is it on a scale of 1 to 10 with 1 being a cornflake missed the cereal bowl and 10 being Great Red and Ophis agreeing to destroy reality as we know it serious?" Salton calmly asked.

Issei was heard taking a deep, shuddering breath before speaking. "5! A definite 5! Buchou lost the rating game!"

Salton was confused. So his sister had lost her first rating game, it was unofficial. That meant that it had to have been over something that a normal negotiation couldn't solve, but the price of losing couldn't have been that bad. Unless… "Issei," Salton prepared himself for the worst-case scenario, "What was the price of losing Rias bet on?"

"Her engagement!" Issei was trying to stay calm, and it was heard in his voice. He was almost hyperventilating. "That yakitori bastard Riser made sure that if Buchou lost the rating game she had to marry him! The marriage is tonight at 6! I can't do anything about it, so please, help Buchou!" Issei was pleading now.

Salton's peerage looked at Salton worriedly. They couldn't hear the conversation, but his face had suddenly turned as white as a blank sheet of paper, before turning slightly red in rage. They could tell, because he was making a fist with his left hand. A fist with sparks of the Power of Destruction coming off it and blood dripping from his fingernails cutting into his palm.

Salton was pissed.

"Right, Issei, leave it all to us. It looks like I'm coming back into the fold of things. But first,what were you doing?" Salton's tone grew deadly.

"Well, I promoted to Rook and went to help Buchou, but once I saw how his regeneration worked, knew I couldn't beat him at this level. So I boosted to my max and transfered all the power to Buchou, who used it all in one attack on Riser. But…. his Bishop, Ravel, managed to sneak up on us and knocked me out. I don't know what happened after that." Issei was hyperventilating, remembering how close they had been.

"Alright Issei. I'll be there. Bye." With a click, the line went dead. Salton breathed out.

"Guys. Vacation is over. We're meeting my family tonight at my sister's wedding."

"Wait, your sister is getting married?!" Asuna was horrified. Rias was her age, and 17 was not the ideal age to get married, and because Rias was a pure-blood devil of the 72 pillars… It was probably an arranged marriage. But they already knew that.

Riser must have forced the date to be moved up somehow, so she wasn't even in college like they had planned! The others had arrived at the same conclusion too, judging by the collective rage in the room.

"No. I have a call to make. Anyone know where I put that sticky note with that meddling vampire's number on it? Never mind, found it." Salton's peerage could hear shuffling before the dialing of a phone was heard.

Everyone jumped when the front door slammed open, and a purple-haired grey-eyed 15 year old wearing a black business suit not unlike Reborn's rushed in the house carrying several pizza boxes piled up.

The mentioned teenage gulped as various weapons were pointed at various parts of his body by everyone present, jumping to the side before ducking behind a wall, making sure everything was safe.

"I brought the pizza for lunch my lord. What happened here?" He whispered the last part to the rest of the peerage noticing the enraged looks on most of their faces.

"Shut up Arthgallo! Pay attention and you'll probably put it together." Asuna practically

"Hey, it's me, Salton. I have a chicken I need to troll. No, not troll. Utterly Humiliate. Your level Humiliate with a capital H. Got anything good for me?"

There were preparations to be done. after all.

Wedding Preparation Room (What, I figured that Issei wasn't being asked to barge this time. AU!)

"Issei, what was that?" Issei walked back into the room with Rias and her peerage, tucking away his cell phone into the chest pocket of his dress shirt when Kiba spoke up.

"It was my sensei. He's also a devil, and I called him for help. He'll make sure Buchou doesn't have to marry yakitori, don't worry!" Issei smiled, but everyone else just gaped at him.

"How can you be so sure of that, Issei? The devil laws state that I must marry Riser, there's no other way. Unless… who is your sensei?" Rias was intrigued. Who was this devil? There was only one law that could help her, but that person wasn't given any warning because they didn't know where he was, and he still thought her wedding was when she got into university next year.

"Like I said, don't worry! My sensei wouldn't have agreed if he couldn't do it!" Issei's smile grew wider as he imagined the many different ways that his sensei would kick Riser's ass.

"Wait, you have a devil that Buchou doesn't know about, despite Kuoh city being her dominion, teaching you?" Akeno looked at Rias, before realizing something else. "Also, how'd they even contact you to begin with?"

Everyone in the room froze, that same question coming to their minds as well.

"Oh, that's easy. They summoned me using one of the fliers we always hand out for contracts, and said that the conditions of the contract were to attend lessons at sensei's house once a week. They revealed they were devils then, as well, and that they were friends of your father.." Issei looked at the rest of the peerage, who were all looking at him like he was crazy.

"No…" The attention got shifted to Rias, who looked lost in her thoughts, "There's only one person it could be, but… no. Well, I'll have to see later…" She looked up and waved off their looks of concern.

"Come on, we have to get ready, as much as I hate it." Bringing back the sober mood as they all got ready and awaited the terrible ceremony and Issei's sensei hopefully stopping it.

"Issei, we have to leave the room while they're changing." Kiba attempted to drag a protesting Issei out of the room.

"You're the worst, senpai." Koneko walked up to Issei and kicked him with the strength of a rook, causing him to let go of the door frame he was clutching to. There went that somber mood. Well, most of it.

Wedding Hall: Later…(Same day though. Duh)

The party had started about an hour ago and all the guests were talking with one another while eating or drinking from the buffet laid out. Riser was walking around and accepting the guests congratulations, showing off Rias as if she were a trophy while the rest of his peerage did their own thing.

Suddenly, the big double doors to the banquet hall were blown open. Not like they were kicked down, or disintegrated, but blown off their hinges by a black beam of energy.

Silence struck as everyone readied themselves for battle when the smoke cleared. What they saw surprised them. There was a group of 9 people, 4 of them seemed to be adults.

"What?" A redhead, clearly the leader, tilted his head, his voice ringing out in the silence. There seemed to be a lot of silence nowadays. "Can't an extremely enraged older brother come crash his little sister's completely sudden wedding that he wasn't aware of until today?"

Riser stepped forwards, clearly furious as fire swirled around him in a small vortex.

"You weren't invited, even if you are Rias' older brother, so get out now." There was no small amount of aggression in his voice.

On the sidelines of this, Rias turned to Issei.

"Your sensei is my other Onii-san?" Issei shook his head rapidly. "I didn't know, I swear! I didn't even know you had another brother!"

Kiba stepped towards them. "Yes, I thought you were the heiress to the Gremory family Rias. That wouldn't be true if you had an older sibling."

This time Akeno answered. "Actually, Buchou did have another brother who was and still is the Gremory heir. He left to gather and train his peerage the day after I joined Buchou's peerage when we were 11. Rias was considered the heiress to the Gremory after Salton never contacted anyone in the Underworld after that. Looks like he is still alive."

Back on the main field things were getting… heated. (What? I had to do another bad pun! Please don't stop reading!)

"Actually, my Otouto can stay. The only reason we couldn't invite him is because we couldn't find him." Sirzechs stepped forward before the two (Cough, Riser, Cough) could do something they (Read: He) would regret.

"Come to think of it, is there a reason that you busted down the door?" Salton coughed into his hand. "Actually, I wanted to do a dramatic entrance when I challenged Riser to a Rating Game. I'm invoking the law that states a sibling of someone in a marriage contract can in fact challenge the other member of the contract if they find them unworthy. This also states that Riser must accept, so let's get started."

Riser laughed, "As if you could beat me! This is your first Rating Game, and you only have 9 members in you peerage compared to my full set!"

"Yeah, about that…" Salton smirked, "I actually do have a full set. Some of my peerage members were just worth more than one piece."

"Salton-sama, Riser-sama, please step over here. You two will be fighting in a city with thirty minutes to plan. You may start now." Grayfia led them over to an open part of the room before a magic circle appeared beneath the two peerages and teleported away.

At the Rating Game

"Alright everyone, let's get ready. Everybody have their special uniforms?" Salton looked around and smiled when his peerage nodded.

"Great, Jee-Han?" The Korean spoke up. "Yeah, there's one in this city. It's in neutral territory. I'm marking it on the mini-map now." Salton's peerage looked at the mini-maps in their view, memorizing it.

"Great. Everyone get into position. Today we make the Yakitori… Fried Chicken." Everyone smirked, and ran out of the buildings into their positions.

* * *

AN: Yeah, once more, cookies to anyone who caught peerage member's identities, and can tell that Fried Chicken reference. Or the meddling vampire reference. 16 pages. Getting better.

Review! Please! Review! Vote on Salton's pairings. His peerage may have pairings and they may not. Review for that. Also, I'm willing to take people out of Issei's harem as long as Rias, Asia, and Irina stay in it. No genderbending. No yaoi. Sorry yaoi fans.

Next Chapter: Yakitori is evolving into… Fried Chicken! (Warning: Curbstomp. Will not always be curbstomp, but this introduction battle will be. School's starting, expect multiple month wait. If more than a year has passed I will try to put a note on my profile.


End file.
